Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft
by Angelfaith3
Summary: Hermine findet Weihnachten was sehr interessantes raus, was wird sie als nächstes tun und was werden alle anderen tun, wenn sie es raus finden. Lest und ihr erfahrt mehr! K rated zur zeit wird sich aber später ändern!
1. Die Wahrheit

Autor Kommentar: Diese Geschichte basiert darauf das das sechste Buch noch nicht passiert ist. Da ich diese Geschichte schon davor geplant hatte bevor es erschienen ist. Ich hoffe ihr habt Freude daran genauso wie ich meine Freude daran hatte es zu schreiben. Erinnert euch das beste was ihr einem author geben könnt ist feedback(Reviews)

hallo an alle die das lesen. Das ist meine erste Geschichte ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Sagt es mir bitte! Wenn es euch nicht gefällt, sagt es mir bitte auch. Ich bin euch für alle reviews dankbar!

**Summary: Hermine findet Weihnachten was sehr interessantes raus, was wird sie als nächstes tun und was werden alle anderen tun, wenn sie es raus finden. Lest und ihr erfahrt mehr! **

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und alles andere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdien damit kein Geld. Nur die Geschichte gehört mir!

Kapitel Eins

„DIE WAHRHEIT"

Es ist Heiligabend und Hermine sitzt im Wohnzimmer und versucht gerade ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht genug Schlaf bekommen, da sie von Alpträumen von einer Frau mit schwarzen Haaren geplagt wurde.

Sie war sehr verwirrt da sie es haste nicht alles genau zu wissen.

Sie sah hinauf zu ihren Eltern und sah das ihre mutter tränen in den Augen hatte.

"Mama was ist los?" fragte sie.

"Könntest du für einen moment zuhören dein Vater und ich haben dir was zu erzählen!" fragte ihre mutter mit einer weinerlichen stimme.

Hermine dachte das kann nicht gut sein, aber sagte "Ja".

"Wir sin nicht deine richtigen Eltern! Du bist adoptiert worden, deine mama gab uns das bevor sie starb" Hermines mutter gab ihr einen grossen Umschlag . " Ich sollte dir das eigentlich schon auf deinem 18ten Geburtstag geben aber ich konnte es nicht da du für uns unsere Tochter bist, und denke daran unser Haus wird auch immer dein Haus sein, und wir lieben dich egal was kommt!" Sagte Frau Granger die jetzt in strömen weinte." Wir werden dich jetzt in ruhe lassen, ruf uns wenn du uns brauchst.

Hermine hörte wie die Tür auf und zu ging. Sie konnte es noch nicht glauben was ihre mutter ihr gerade erzählt hat, sie war wieder verwirrt. Sie öffnete den Umschlag der sehr schwer war und nahm die Papiere raus und began zu lesen.

_Geliebte Hermine _

_Ich weiss es ist wahrscheinlich ein schock zu erfahren das du adoptiert worden bist, aber es war auf die art besser für dich. Ich wollte dich in guten Händen haben und sicher. Denn wenn du bei mir geblieben wärst, wärst du nicht gerettet worden. Ich war gemein zu vielen Menschen in der Vergangenheit mit sehr wenigen Ausnahmen einer davon war dein Vater. Ich wollte das du ohne angst aufwachst aber vor allen dingen normal. Und nicht wie ein dunkles reiches Schnösel. Jetzt da du 18 bist und dich auf dein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts freust, möchte ich das du alles erfährst. Du hast mehr Geld in gringotts denn andere Mädchen in deinem alter. Vor allen dingen bist du von Purem Blut. Purer als es überhaupt geht. Mit diesem Brief sind auch unsere Familien Juwelen mit unseren Farben und symbolen. Ich denke das du lieber das selbst heraus finden willst aus einem Buch oder so was sie bedeuten. Falls du kein Buch darüber finden solltest geh nach Dumbledore der weiss alles und falls nicht kennt der welche die es wissen könnten. Denke immer daran das du so bleibst wie du bist Nett, freundlich, liebevoll und ehrlich. Es tut mir leid das ich nicht für dich da sein konnte aber ich weiss das es dir bei den Grangers gut geht. Ich weiss das es dir gut geht, denn sie lieben dich genauso wie ich dich liebe. Es klingt doof aber es ist so. Ich gab dich damals weg weil ich nicht wollte das du stirbst, manche würden töten wenn die wüssten das du noch lebst. Du hast die macht in dir die Welt zu retten, du musst es nur noch finden. Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein und dich in den arm nehmen, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich wünschte ich könnte meine Enkel kinder in den arm nehmen (ich weiss du bist jung aber trotzdem), aber ich kann es nicht. Denke daran egal wo du bist ich werde im Geiste bei dir sein und über dich wachen. _

_Denke daran das ich dich Liebe_

_Für immer deine Rose Cynthia Thorn _

_Deine Mutter_

Hermine war jetzt Rotz und wasser am heulen. Ihre ganze Welt brach auf einmal zusammen und das in wenigen Sekunden. Sie wischte sich die tränen weg und konzentrierte sich auf den restlich Inhalt im Umschlag.

Sie sah hinein und fand einen silbernen Ring mit einer schwarzen Rose drauf mit einem roten Schwert durch die Dornen der Rose. Ein Armband mit Rubinen und Schwarzen Diamanten (an: gibt es überhaupt schwarze diamanten?), eine Kette mit genau den gleichen Steinen nur diese hatte nur einen einzigen einsamen schwarzen Diamant und einem Diadem mit drei schwarzen Diamanten und vielen kleinen Rubinen und weissen diamanten!


	2. Kleine Rose

AN: Diesen Kapitel hab ich für meine Beta geschrieben als Dankeschön für ihre Hilfe und ihre Unterstützung. Und vor allen Dingen für Ihre Geduld mit mir. Und Ich möchte meine erste reviewerin danken. Also ich hoffe euch gefällt mein 2 Kapitel. Reviews sind sehr willkommen.

Dis: Wie im ersten Kapitel beschrieben, nicht ausser dem plot gehört mir!

Draco Fett

Hermine Kursiv

Kapitel 2 „Kleine Rose"

Als Hermine am Heiligabend eingeschlafen war hatte sie wieder den Traum von der schwarz haarigen Frau. Nur diesmal hatte sie ein Gesicht und einen Namen dazu. Es war Ihre mutter.

„Hallo mein kleine Rose, wie geht's dir?" fragte Ihre Mutter.

Hermine sagte „mir geht es ganz gut, da ich jetzt etwas von der Wahrheit, aber sagst du mir auch den rest?"

„Noch nicht, jetzt ist noch nicht die zeit, wenn die zeit dafür gekommen ist wirst du es wissen!"sagte hermine's mutter.

„Aber ich würde es gerne jetzt wissen!warum kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?" sagte Hermine

„Weil jetzt noch nicht die zeit dafür ist, du brauchst Schlaf, also Schlaf jetzt!" als sie das gesagt hatte fing sie an ein lied zu singen.

So schön anzusehen, so schwer zu berühren.

Berühre mich nicht, schreit dein Herz,

aber keiner kann dich hören..

Alle möchten dich mit sich nehmen.

Du bist die Schönste von allen, aber keiner wagt es sich dich zu berühren,

weil du diejenige bist mit den meisten Dornen.

So schön anzusehen, so schwer zu berühren.

So verwirrt und doch weist du alles was du wissen musst.

So viele fragen ohne antworten.

Die antworten werden kommen meine kleine rose, früher als du denkst.

Im inneren erwartest du sehnsüchtig das der eine dich berührt.

Der eine der dich liebt für wer du bist.

Der tag wird kommen früher als du denkst, lass es einfach geschehen.

So schön anzusehen, so schwer zu berühren.

Berühre mich nicht, schreit dein Herz,

aber keiner kann dich hören..

Alle möchten dich mit sich nehmen.

Du bist die Schönste von allen, aber keiner wagt es sich dich zu berühren,

weil du diejenige bist mit den meisten Dornen.

Hermine hatte das gehört und schlummerte friedlich lächelnd ein.

Sie erwachte am morgen mit ein paar Veränderungen an sich selbst., Ihr normaler weiss unbezähmbares braunes Haar war jetzt schwarz mit roten Strähnen, ihr Körper hatte an den richtigen Stellen die richtigen Kurven. Alles in allem würde jedes Mädchen der Welt für Ihren Körper töten.

Sie apparierte zum Bahnhof wo sie in freudiger Erwartung einstieg. Sehr zu Ihrem bedauern waren Ihre besten Freunde gerade damit beschäftigt Ihre Freundinnen fast zu ersticken. Also ging sie direkt zum Abteil für die Schulsprecher. Sie setzte sich hin und guckte aus dem Fenster, ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken hatte sie nicht mitgekriegt das die Tür sich öffnete und sich jemand ihr gegenüber setzte. Als sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung drehte bekam sie leicht einen schock als sie Draco Malfoy vor sich sah.****Sie überwand den schock. Und sagte

"_Hallo Malfoy_, bist du gekommen um dich über das dreckige Schlammblut lustig zu machen_?" _

"**Eigentlich nicht nein, wollte nur meine Ruhe und denkst du nicht das wir ein bisschen zu alt für diese Beschimpfungen sind? Da sie eigentlich sowieso wertlos sind und nichts bedeuten." **

"_Ich denke das sie nichts bedeuten, aber selbst wenn du es sagen würdest es hätte keinerlei Bedeutung da ich kein Schlammblut bin! Woher kommt der Sinneswandel?"_

Wow dachte sie, ist Malfoy erwachsen geworden

"**Erstens hab ich eigentlich nie wirklich so gedacht es war nur für die aussen Welt, und zweitens da mein Vater jetzt tot ist kann ich machen was ich will. Wie kommt es das du Pures blut bist?"**

"_Oh, tut mir leid das mit deinem Vater mein ich, das werde ich dir noch nicht sagen. Aber du kennst dich doch in der Welt der Reinblüter?"_

"**Hab kein Mitleid für diesen Bastard und ein schlechter Vater noch dazu. Frag doch einfach und sag dir ob ich es weiss. Warum hast du dein aussehen verändert, hätte dich fast nicht wieder erkannt? _"_**

"_Ich hab nicht verändert, ich bin heute morgen so aufgewacht. Magst du es etwa nicht?"_

"**Doch ich mags schon aber es erinnert mich nur an jemanden. Um genau zu sein es erinnert mich an eine sehr gute Freundin von meiner mutter, aber sie ist vor 18 Jahren gestorben."**

"_Sie hiess nicht zufälliger weise Rose Cynthia Thorn?"_

"**Doch genauso hiess sie, woher weist du das?"**

"_Das sag ich dir noch nicht aber was weist du über sie? Bitte ich muss alles wissen was du über Sie weist, warum sag ich dir danach!"_

"**Ach so ist das, jetzt kann ich der ich weiß alles besser mal sagen was sie nicht weiss. Naja jedenfalls, Sie war verheiratet mit Voldemort, bevor er sich verändert hat. Nachdem sie starb ist er böse geworden, davor war er richtig nett, er hat sich Rache geschworen auf alle die nicht Rein waren. Sie starb bei einem Autounfall zusammen hängend mit Muggel. Sie war Schwanger und alle denken das das Baby mit ihr gestorben ist. Ich denke aber das sie das baby in Sicherheit gebracht hat, da sie die Zukunft sehen konnte. Sie wusste was passieren wird und hat das baby in Sicherheit gebracht. Es gibt da noch ne Geschichte über einen Ring was ein Geschenk von Voldemort an seine Rose war. Es repräsentiert sie in allem. Da soll ne rose drauf sein ihr Vorname, Dornen für Ihren Nachnamen und das Schwert ist Voldemort der alles zusammen bindet. Mann sagt der der den Ring hat hat die Macht über Voldemort, das bedeutet Voldemort muss alles machen und tun as derjenige sagt. Wenn nicht stirbt er. Aber der Ring ist seit Rose Tod ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Er ist spurlos verschwunden.**

**Da er am erzählen war hatte er nicht bemerkt das Ihr im Gesicht die Tränen nur so am runter laufen waren. Als er aufgehört hatte bemerkte er es und fragte sie "warum weinst du?"**

"**erkennst du das?" fragt sie und zeigte ihm ihre hand. Der Ring war deutlich an ihrem Finger zu erkennen.**

"**heilige scheisse wo hast du denn den her?"**

"_Meine Mutter gab ihn mir!"_

"**Was meinst du damit deine mutter gab ihn dir, sie kann es nicht getan haben. Denn wenn Rose deine mutter ist und sie ihn dir gegeben hat dann muss sie noch leben. Denn nur die Thorns können den Ring tragen. Denn wenn ich ihn anziehen würde würde ich innerhalb von Sekunden sterben. Der Ring ist die Reinste form von Zauberei. Damit meine ich das da verdammt viel Zauber drauf ist.**

"_Nein sie ist nicht am leben, sie ist tod. Ich hab einen Brief vor ein paar tagen erhalten, der mir gesagt hat wer ich wirklich bin. Es ist sehr verwirrend nach 18 Jahren zu erfahren wer du in Wahrheit bist. Und dank dir weiss ich sogar mehr als ich wissen wollte. Ich meine mit keinem einzigen Wort stand in dem Brief wer mein Vater ist. Und jetzt weiss ich durch dich das es der dunkle Lord persönlich ist. Und was kannst du dazu sagen?"_

"**Er muss dir zuhören, du kannst ihm Befehle geben, Du hast den Ring. Du weisst schon das er denkt das du tot bist? Wer weiss vielleicht bist du die jenige die ihn ändern kann. Aber zur Zeit würde ich den Ring nicht tragen, Versteck ihn. Menschen überall auf der Welt suchen den Ring auf seinen Befehl hin. Und ich würde ihm zur zeit nicht gerade auf die Nase binden wollen wer du bist. Pansy würde dich töten wenn sie wüsste das du lebst.**

"_Warum würde sie mich töten wollen?"_

"**Also hat deine mutter dir wirklich nicht alles erzählt? Als du geboren wurdest bist du jemandem versprochen worden, also ich meine du bist seit deiner Geburt auf magische weise verlobt. Du warst die erste Wahl, und du weist ja sicherlich was das bedeutet?"**

"_Nein ich hab ausnahmsweise nicht die leiseste Ahnung was es bedeutet! Aber mit wem bin ich den Verlobt?"_

" **es bedeutet das du nicht davor weglaufen kannst, und wenn die erste Wahl verschwindet oder stirbt rückt die zweite Wahl nach. Also ich weiss das ich die zweite Wahl nehmen musste, sehr zu meinem bedauern ich hasse Pansy, also denke ich das du ich meine wir verlobt sind. Aber da du Gott sei Dank wieder zurück bist muss ich dieses hässliche dumme Schwein nicht mehr heiraten. Ich könnte dich dafür küssen dafür das du mich gerettet hast!"**

Und ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er zu ihr rüber und küsste sie ganz leicht auf den Mund. Und hauchte ihr ein **"Danke, dafür das du mich gerettet hast" **ins Ohr

Ein bisschen unter schock sagte sie dann "_also muss ich dich heiraten, Wann denn? Und kein problem ich rette gerne Menschen vor hässlichen dummen Schweinen" _

"**Wenn du 20 bist, aber ich denke du hast noch genug zeit darüber nachzudenken. Als du geboren worden bist war es ausdrücklich der Wunsch deiner mutter das du mich nur heiraten brauchst wenn du mich liebst, und zur zeit denke ich nicht das du das tust."**

"_Also zwei Jahre um zu entscheiden was ich will!"_

"**Ja genau das ist richtig du hast zwei Jahre zeit, und übrigens wir sind da, und wenn ich du wäre würde ich mich wieder in meine alte form zurück verändern. Zum Glück für dich haben dich nicht so viele leute schon gesehen sonst wüssten sie wer du bist."**

"_Danke das du mich aufgeklärt hast Draco, ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen das das unsere erste Konversation war ohne uns gleich umzubringen?"_

"**Kein Problem Hermine, und ja es ist mir aufgefallen. Komm schon wir sind dieses Jahr Schulsprecher und wir sind erwachsen, also können wir uns auch so benehmen. Oder nicht?"**

"_Doch ich glaube schon, ich werde jetzt gehen, wir sehen uns später. Und behalt es bitte für dich, wie du gesagt hast jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!" _


End file.
